


voulez-vous

by dasseinhundin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Oneshot, Post-Series, Prom, Romance, post-reveal, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasseinhundin/pseuds/dasseinhundin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, Kitty,” She asks sweetly, barely restraining the urge to giggle, “Since when are we going to prom together?”</p><p>The other end of the line is dead silent aside from the usual white noise of city life. After a moment, she hears him curse quietly before murmuring, “I forgot to ask you, didn’t I?” </p><p>[In which Adrien forgets the most important step for prom: actually asking your date. Oneshot.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	voulez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://vangohing.tumblr.com/post/142765511769) and [yameme](http://yameme.tumblr.com), who gave me the lovely idea of putting our two favorite nerds in this situation. These dorks are gonna be the death of me, I swear.  
>  ** _Now translated in[Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4344402)! Huge thank you to Nazomy for their hard work!!!_**

Marinette hisses quietly as she shakes her hand out, sticking her pricked thumb into her mouth to soothe the sting. Her cellphone continues to blare from over on her desk, and she heaves a small sigh at the distraction, checking to make sure her pricked finger didn’t get any blood on the fabric of her dress.

“It’s _Adrien!_ ” Tikki sing-songs.

Had this been two or three years ago, this would have been enough to send her into an embarrassed, flailing fit. However, with several years and secrets shared between them, her immediate reaction now is to blow a piece of hair out of her face before rolling her desk chair over to snatch up her phone.

She ignores a typical greeting to her partner in favor of asking him, “When the heck did you switch your ringtone in my phone to _‘What’s New Pussycat’_?”

_“Aww, not a fan of Tom Jones?”_

Marinette rolls her eyes, smirking despite herself. She waves off a giggling Tikki, wheeling herself back towards her sewing mannequin. “I can’t believe I ever thought you were cool.”

_“Well, that’s not **fur** of you to say.” _

“Your awful puns aren’t helping your case, Kitty.”

She can practically hear the grin in his voice, as well as the distant sounds of Parisian traffic in the background. _“You wound me, My Lady.”_

“No, _you_ wound _me_. I poked my finger with a pin because of you, Chat, so this better be good.” There’s a moment where there’s a sound of rushing wind and the sound of heavy boots hitting shingles, and she raises a brow. “Are you patrolling right now?”

_“Eh, I had a bit of free time tonight for once, so I figured I’d stretch my legs a bit. But that’s not why I was calling.”_

“Oh?” Marinette teases, reaching for a pair of scissors in her sewing kit. Snipping a stray thread, she goes to work rethreading a needle. “Do you no longer desire my company, Chat Noir?”

 _“I **always** desire your company.”_ He nearly purrs into the phone, and Marinette feels her cheeks start to burn. _“But that’s not it. I just passed a dress shop and realized that I never asked you what color you’re making your dress for prom.”_

Tikki flies over with an extra spool of thread when she realizes it’s missing from her kit, and Marinette thanks her quietly before turning back to the half-finished dress on her stand with curiosity. “I haven’t decided yet. I’m working on the mock-up now. Why is this such a pressing matter now, at–” She glances quickly at the clock on her desk. “–9:17 on a Wednesday?”

_“Well, I have to make sure I have enough time to find a tie to match it, and I have to call the florist for your corsage–your favorite’s lilies, right? I mean, I could always have Nathalie pull a few strings if they don’t have a color that matches, but I hate asking for things like that–would you be okay with roses instead, or maybe orchids?”_

Adrien is rambling now, and Marinette’s heart is pounding so fiercely in her chest that she thinks she may pass out. He’s talking like…she shoots Tikki a flustered, confused look. The tiny Kwami shrugs, big blue eyes full of mirth as she watches her charge try and make heads or tails about Paris’ other resident superhero debating the pros and cons of a bow tie versus a windsor knot.

“Whoa, whoa, Adrien, slow down.” Marinette says, urging her frantic pulse to do the same. She’s pretty sure her ears are going to catch her hair on fire if she blushes any harder. “What are you talking about?”

An ambulance siren blares in the background, and in the most matter-of-fact way as if his point is completely obvious, her partner replies, _“Well, we have to match each other if we’re going to prom. So what color is your dress? Like I said, I want to make sure I have time to call the florist. I’m sure they’re swamped with orders.”_

Marinette blinks, stunned, before she recovers with an absolutely brilliant grin. “Uh, Kitty,” She asks sweetly, barely restraining the urge to giggle, “Since when are we going to prom together?”

The other end of the line is dead silent aside from the usual white noise of city life. After a moment, she hears him curse quietly before murmuring, _“I forgot to ask you, didn’t I?”_

“Maybe a little bit.” Marinette can picture his embarrassed grimace, ears plastered to the top of his head as he lets out a loud groan, and she doesn’t stop herself from laughing this time.

_“Oh man, Plagg’s never gonna let me live this down.”_

“Yeah, probably not.”

 _“Well, this was pretty dumb of me, then.”_ Marinette can practically see him scratch at the side of his face. _“Uhhh….would it still be too late to ask?”_

She hums, tapping her chin with a finger. “Had you called five minutes later, it just may have been, but I think I’m willing to extend the deadline.”

 _“Well, Princess,”_ He asks, and she can tell by the slightly nervous waiver in his voice that it’s 100% Adrien Agreste asking her, _“Wanna go to prom?”_

Marinette giggles, stringing sequins and tacking them into place. She’s careful not to prick herself this time as she answers. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

_“I can grovel if you want.”_

“Not necessary. Just buy me a corsage and we’ll call it even.” She smiles. “Oh, and I’ve decided it’s gonna be green, by the way.”

 _“What shade?”_ He asks eagerly, relief and joy evident in his voice. She’s pretty sure by his slight panting that he’s running now. _“I gotta make sure it’s **purrfect** for My Lady.” _

“Emerald,” She says, and she can’t help but mirror the smile she’s sure he’s wearing. “It brings out your eyes.”


End file.
